His Butler, Shared
by Masaki4everDead
Summary: Life is a bit more interesting with Maleah around the Phantomhive mansion. SebastianxOC  Warning: Lemony Goodness.


A/N: Koiketsudayou this one shot is just for you. Yes I know this is a different one but you see the original one I decided to make would be my chapter gift to you. So this is sumtin to keep ya busy!XD

To all my other readers, well….you can just read the above to understand why this was written.

WARNING! The will be smut towards the end so beware! I warned you! **This rite here as I am typing if proof! XD**

BTWs this is my first lemon. It wasn't really supposed to be in here but I was like, eh let's give it a shot!

I have revised this so this is an edited version because i didn't realize the mistakes that were left in here.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or Koiketsudayou XD!

* * *

><p>If I were to say it was just another normal day in the Phantomhive mansion, that would be a complete LIE!<p>

You see dear readers, _normal _and _Phantomhive_ don't belong in the same sentence…ever. It's just common sense got it? Okay? Alright.

Anyhow, since the arrival of our dear guest Lady Maleah Marie Phantomhive …..….you could say things have been a bit more, should I say, interesting?

You see, Lady Maleah one day showed up at the front doors of the Phantomhive mansion, claiming to be Ciel Phantomhive's cousin from his father's side. When Sebastian had presented her to the young master, she seemed almost demonic to him with her pale white complexion, platinum blond hair, and eyes the color of red wine. She did give off an angelic aura though…but she was mostly demonic….at least personality wise. Especially when she and Ciel were alone. Though she tended to spoil and dote on him constantly both to his pleasure and annoyance. Pleasure because she let him do things Sebastian wouldn't and gave him anything he asked for if it was reasonable. Annoyance because she would constantly hold him close to her and give him kisses which just made him feel childish. But he took a liking to her and let her have her way.

The other three servants admired her as well. She could cook so there was something to teach Bard. She could clean so Sebastian didn't have to worry about broken dishes and knocked over vases anymore. As for Finny, he now had someone to plant in the garden with.

But when ever found alone with Sebastian, now that was a whole other story. Those two could talk for hours on end about anything and everything. AND I MEAN EVERYTHING!

She would follow him around all day helping him with anything he needed and to top it off he had made her beautiful dresses that many women would kill for. Ciel wasn't about to say he was jealous of the attention his butler was giving his older cousin, but it was very obvious he felt that way when he looked at them. Ciel wasn't used to sharing his butler, but he couldn't say anything to his dear cousin simply because he loved her being here. When they exchanged words in front of him, they thought he wouldn't catch on to the double meaning of their words.

Basically they straight out flirted openly. Ciel wasn't stupid, maybe still a young child, but not stupid.

However Sebastian's work as a butler didn't change in the slightest bit. If anything he got things done faster and with more energy, if that was even possible because Ciel had his own joke about how since Sebastian never sleeps, he must consume large amounts of sugar every day. He knew it was just his demon nature though to never sleep.

Ciel wished he never needed to sleep; he cursed his undeveloped body for not being able to stay awake after 10 pm.

"Oh Ciel!" Came the voice of Maleah as she came walking into the study dressed in another one of Sebastian's handmade dresses. This time it was completely black and it came to her knees. It was mid sleeve and had a large white bow around the waist with white lace lining the bottom and the sleeve edges.

"What is it now Maleah?" Ciel sighed as he continued looking over his work.

"Oh nothing just came to see what you're doing." The girl walked closer to Ciel and stood beside him practically leaning down and hovering over him.

"Are you sure there isn't something you need?" Ciel asked getting annoyed that she was in his personal space.

"Yup! Pretty sure." Maleah smiled but it had some devilish intent behind it.

"Why aren't you with Sebastian then? I would have never thought you would leave his side." Ciel leaned to his left a bit to escape her closeness and almost knocked over a bottle of ink.

"Ohhh is someone jealous?" She teased him while poking his side causing him to jump. Oh yes, she had discovered his ticklish spots.

"I am NOT jealous!" He turned to her with an angered look but she only found it cute.

"Awwww you're so cute!" She pinched his cheek and ran out the room laughing before he could say anything.

"Damn her." Ciel wasn't in the mood for a chase at the moment and sat back down; nerves frazzled, and continued his work.

Meanwhile with the butler and the lady…

"Were you messing with the young master _again_ Maleah?" Sebastian asked with amusement as he made Ciel's evening tea.

"Of course Sebastian. After all it's what I do best." Maleah flashed the butler a devilish smirk from her position on the counter in front of him.

"Will you two ever play nice?" He teased again this time looking up at her.

"Of course we play nice, well I play nice." She said back.

"Liar. You only play nice when you spoil him, which has to stop by the way. My young master has become more trouble to handle than before. And its no thanks to you." He sent a playful glare her way.

"He's 11 years old. I can't help it if he's so cute and so easy to rile up. He is my darling baby cousin and I shall treat him as I want to." Maleah crossed her arms and turned her head up showing how she thinks she can get her way and being the one who must always be right. Sebastian would have none of it.

Catching her off guard he stepped in front of her and placed his hands on her hips, pulling her closer to him from her sitting position on the table top. Her legs were now on opposite sides of his waste and her arms hung over his shoulders. Since she was sitting on the counter, she was a bit higher than him but only for him to be eye level with her collar bone.

"I don't think so my lady. Those who think themselves higher than me must be punished. Now what am I going to do about you?" He was an inch away from her face and he gave her one of his smexy smiles. Yes ladies and gentlemen, Sebastian is a man whore.

No I'm just kidding Sebastian isn't that bad….as far as we know but anyways he was a flirt and there was no hiding it.

He didn't know what but he felt a strong attraction to his young master's cousin. Maybe it was her ability to manipulate people and her defiant attitude. It wasn't like it was wrong, besides that fact that she was human, but she was past legal age. 21 was the perfect number. Not too old and not too young. He wondered what she would think if she ever found out he was a demon. She's bound to find out eventually if she's living here now.

"Oh stop it Sebastian, don't you have work to do?" Maleah was reluctant to end their playtime she wanted to save the real games for later.

"Just because I have my duties as a butler doesn't mean you're off the hook. Just you wait my dear." With that Sebastian walked off with a tea set in hand.

Maleah was enjoying her life here. She gets to spend time teasing and spoiling her little Ciel and to top it all off she gets the privilege to play around with the butler. Yes life was wonderful.

Then again, there were some things that were not to her liking and it involved the color red.

Maleah was only willing to share Sebastian with Ciel, but not with a certain death God. Maleah knew about demons and such supernatural beings but she never told anyone about it simply because they'd think she was crazy. She also knew Sebastian was a demon too. It wasn't from word when she found out, but simply how he preformed his chores and his master's requests. She had seen Ciel's right eye and more than once had she seen how Sebastian's eyes glowed red. Maleah of course being the bold one, confronted Sebastian and straight up told him she knew. He was surprised by her words at first but was glad she didn't mind it or was scared.

Oh no she was far from scared.

She was interested. She had always wanted to see a real demon and now she was living with one, practically having a relationship with one.

But there was one specific demon who Maleah detested.

Grell.

It wasn't like she hated him at first; she thought they could become good acquaintances but once he threw himself, sparkling pink hearts and all, at _her _Sebastian, she knew it would be war. And she was not going down. When he had attempted to slice her in half with a chainsaw he carried around with him (…because it Grell guys don't question it) because she was hanging onto Sebastian's arm, she knew he was an obstacle in her way. She soon discovered it to be a constant occurrence that Grell would make a surprise appearance. Once she got so mad that she wanted to kick his ass out the mansion and out of London because he had hurt her precious cousin.

Grell had got into the house somehow once again. It was late into the night and he had made his way, very quietly through the mansion in search of Sebastian. He came upon Sebastian along with Maleah in Ciel's bedroom, tucking him in for bed after a nice bath. Afterwards, Sebastian and Maleah had made their way to their own rooms (more like Maleah running behind Sebastian to his room).

_~Flashback~_

"_You've had a long day haven't you?" Maleah said as she scrubbed Ciel clean with a soft wash rag. She was giving him a bath after a hard day's work. He had a mission from the Queen investigating numerous murders of young women._

_As expected of the Queens Guard dog, the problem was taken care of and it took most of the young boy's energy too._

"_Mhh." Was his only reply._

_Sebastian was taking care of his young master's night clothing and folding up his worn ones into the laundry. After one last rinse, Maleah drained the tub and wrapped a large white towel around Ciel's small body, picking him up and carrying him into the bed room. _

"_Sebastian make sur- Sebastian?" Sebastian had left to lock up the house but left Ciel's night clothing on the bed. Since it was getting cold out, Sebastian had laid out a pair of dark blue warm cotton pants and a long sleeve dark blue cotton shirt. _

_After slipping on underclothes and night clothes, Sebastian came walking into the room as Maleah was finishing buttoning up Ciel's shirt. Ciel didn't say much because of how exhausted he was and wanted to lie down and pass out. He didn't even care about the fact that his butler kissed his older cousin on her cheek as he came in._

"_Everything is fine. The servants are asleep and the house is secured." Sebastian said and let his hand linger on Maleah's waist more than Ciel thought it should be._

"_That's good. Now, time for you to sleep." Maleah laid Ciel down and pulled the covers up to his shoulders, tucking him in and making sure he was warm. Just as expected, he fell asleep as his head hit the pillows._

_Sebastian lit a small fire in the fireplace across the room to keep it warm for his master. Walking back over to the bed he blew out the candles on the candelabrum._

"_Good night young master." Sebastian bowed and waited for the white haired girl._

"_Sleep well darling." Maleah leaned over and kissed Ciel's head._

_Meanwhile both were unaware of a red headed Death God creeping around the mansion. When they both left Ciel's room, they hadn't noticed they were being watched and with both of them too lost in their little game of seductive tag (yes because only Sebastian can make tag seductive XD) they were unaware of a set of angry red eyes. Said angry red watched as HIS Sebastian and that no good harlot disappeared into a room and locked it behind them. Not only did HIS Sebastian pay more attention to the Phantomhive brat, but he was showing affection to that girl. He only deserved Sebastian's attention. _

_So, being the obsessed freak he was, Grell followed them down the hall to the door they had entered and tried to open it, which was locked. _

_Fail Grell, just fail._

_So, going to vent his frustration elsewhere, he slipped into Ciel's room. Closing the door quietly, Grell walked over to Ciel's bed where the child was sleeping peacefully. Normally Grell would be venting his frustration on chopping down trees with is chainsaw, but recently William had confiscated it because Grell had managed to chop three people in half and ripped a large hole in a brick wall. So in replacement, Grell had been given children's safety scissors so is not to cause any more damage to society. _

"_How could Sebastian think this child is cuter than me?" Grell crossed his arms and scissored his….scissors. (I don't know)_

_Anyways….._

"_Maybe if I redid his face, Sebastian will never want to look at this spoiled brat again." Grell leaned into the bed and traced Ciel's face to his right cheek with the scissors. Of course Grell didn't really have the heart to hurt the kid, but it didn't mean he could have his thoughts about it._

"_YOU! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Grell was startled by the loud voice behind him which caused him to accidently sliced a 2in cut down Ciel's smooth cheek from his cheek bone down. All at once, Grell shot up and turned around, Ciel jumped awake in pain, and Maleah was about ready to throttle Grell with Sebastian not far behind. _

"_Oh Sebastian I was looking everywhere for you!" With that, all Sebastian saw was a flash of red as he stepped out of the way and the red flash crashed into the hallway wall._

"_Oh Ciel are you alright! Look what you've done you stupid idiot!" Maleah rushed to Ciel's side to check his face and then immediately turned toward Grell in fury._

"_Se-Sebastian, now that wasn't very nice." A pouting Grell clung to Sebastian's leg._

"_Grell I can't even imagine how you managed to get in. Furthermore, you've injured my young master. Something I will not tolerate." Sebastian's eyes glowed red as he glared down at Grell. _

"_Ma-Maleah." Ciel held the gushing cut and turned to Maleah in pain. His eyes were watery and he bit his lip trying not to cry out in pain, but the shock from being suddenly woken up and the sharp, stinging pain in his cheek was too much for him in his exhausted state, therefore he was unable to keep the tears from escaping._

"_Let me see darling." Maleah removed Ciel's bloodied hand and examined the still gushing wound. "It doesn't look that deep you'll be fine, but it's bleeding a lot." Maleah pulled a handkerchief from the bedside table and held it tight to Ciel's cheek, taking his hands and placing them on his cheek to hold it there._

"_Sebastian take care of Ciel." Maleah said in murderous tone and got up from the bed. She already looked like a killer with Ciel's blood on her hands._

_Making her way past Sebastian who was very shocked, she went and picked up Grell by his hair and proceeded to drag him down the hall, down the stair case and out the house into the front yard where she then started to beat the ever living life out of him with strength Sebastian would have never thought she possessed as he watched out of the window while trying to calm the hurt child. _

"_And don't you ever think about touching him AGAIN! Understand?" Maleah pulled Grell up by his collar to face her as she threatened him in a quiet but dangerous tone._

_All poor Grell could do was nod out of fear. With that, Maleah dropped him and walked back into the mansion making SURE the doors were locked and every other door and window down stairs. Making her way back up, she made sure there would be no way for him to get back in. Then again Grell was a death God so she was pretty sure he could get back in if he wanted to but something told her he wouldn't be messing with her for a while._

_Continuing on her way, she returned to Ciel's bedroom to tend to her little cousins injury._

_~End Flashback~_

After that incident, they hadn't seen much of Grell these days because he was 'busy'.

Jumping down off the kitchen counter, Maleah made her way to her room where she stripped down to her white under dress that was very reveling, and threw herself onto the bed. She was about to close her eyes for a night sleep but a certain smexy ass butler thought otherwise.

"I've found you my dear kitten." Sebastian said playfully as he locked the door behind him. Making his way over to the bed, he leaned over Maleah and lightly kissed her neck, causing her to blush lightly and close her eyes in satisfaction.

"Oh so you have. Are you still going to punish me?" She said in an innocent tone but her wine red eyes held lust she turned onto her back and looked up at Sebastian.

"Oh my dear kitten I shall do more than just punish you. I will make you scream my name so many times; you would be able to speak tomorrow. That my love is a promise." Sebastian ran his hands down her sides causing her to moan and once again close her eyes and smile.

"I'll hold you to that. But what about Ciel?" Maleah asked before continuing on.

"What about him?" Sebastian asked, not halting his teasing hands.

"I mean what if he calls for you?" She was starting to have a hard time concentrating on conversation.

"Oh. Don't worry. About him. He's. Sleeping now." Sebastian spoke between kisses he was leaving down her half exposed chest.

"Ohhh, ah, why s-so early ahhh." Maleah was running her finger through Sebastian's hair as he went lower down her body to oh so slowly undo the buttons on her under dress and at the same time kissing exposed skin as it revealed itself.

"I suggested he retire to bed early since he seemed a bit frustrated about all his paper work. So I sent him off to bed and made sure he stays asleep through the night." Sebastian stopped and looked up at Maleah, much to her displeasure. She caught onto the meaning behind his words which meant there would be no disturbances tonight.

"Perfect." Before she could say anything else, her lips were pressed gently against the lips of the demon that would make her see heaven, or hell, which ever as long as she was with Sebastian.

While both were in a challenge to see who would break the kiss first, Maleah busied herself with removing Sebastian's tail coat, his tie, undoing his shirt buttons, until she couldn't concentrate with clothing anymore and let herself become consumed in the ecstasy of Sebastian's kiss. Once he noticed she stopped stripping him, he continued himself by kicking off his shoes and pulling off his gloves with his teeth and leaving him in only his pants. (Because we all know Sebastian is the only one who can take gloves off with his teeth and look hot while doing it) Once that was done, he sat up and pushed the edge of her dress up. Bending down to her thigh, he took the dark blue garter in his teeth and pulled it down while his fingers trailed after from her inner thigh down to her knee. Maleah only became more turned on by Sebastian's actions and found herself becoming hot. Sebastian sat back up with the garter in his mouth and tossed it aside to join his clothing on the floor.

"My, what beautiful smooth skin." Sebastian said in a low voice and traced a line with his tongue from her inner thigh just up a bit more but not getting to where Maleah wanted his tongue to be.

She was starting to become irritated and red faced.

"Damn tease" She panted and glared at Sebastian for denying her pleasure.

"Did I not say you were being punished?" Sebastian playfully growled and went up to nibble on her ear causing her to gasp in surprise and moan in pleasure.

As he did this, Maleah felt Sebastian's hips rub against hers and couldn't help but bump hers against his. At this action, Sebastian lightly bit down on her ear as a reprimanding.

"No no, you lay there and just relax." Sebastian put one hand on her hip to keep her down while the other undid the last of the abandoned buttons on her dress. But instead of removing it, he left it there and in one swift movement, he had her hands pinned over her head with one of his hands so she wouldn't try to remove it herself.

She only glared in response to his actions.

Sebastian continued and let his bare hand stroke the smooth skin of her inner left thigh just barely touching her damp underwear. He was going to tease her and he wasn't going to play fair earthier.

"God Sebastian you're going to kill me." Maleah moaned and tried to get out of his grip but with him being a demon, he had the advantage.

"God won't help you now my dear. You're in my hands now. So I'll be killing you nice and slow." Sebastian whispered into her ear and licked from her ear very slowly down to her panting lips and kissed her, pushing his tongue into her open mouth and tracing over her teeth.

Maleah's body was just begging to be ravished but it wasn't going her way at the moment. She knew he wanted it too. She could feel his hard member rub against her right leg, but he was a demon therefore he could hold back the urge better that a human could. She decided if she couldn't use her hands she would use her legs. Lifting her right leg up a bit, she felt Sebastian jerk and let out a small moan in their kiss. Now being bold, she rubbed her leg up and down against him and Sebastian broke the kiss to let out pants and whisper like moans.

"You know you want this just as much as I do and if not than more. So stop playing around and make me yours." Maleah suddenly felt in charge but she was no match for him strength wise.

"Nice try, but smooth talking your way out of this won't help you." Sebastian then bit down on her neck and sucked leaving red marks and bite marks but this only increased Maleah's pleasure and caused her to become extremely soaked.

"You just can't contain yourself can you?" Sebastian teased. "Bad girl." Sebastian lightly brushed his fingers over her wet panties, up her hips, along her sides making her squirm, and over her breast.

Finally letting her hands free he pushed the dress off and threw it in some direction. Maleah ran her fingers through Sebastian's silk hair and pushed him down to her chest where he complied with her silent wishes and sucked on her pink bud, making it hard and wet. He settled himself between her legs and she felt his hard member against her soaked, but still covered, entrance and she felt like this torture would go on forever. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled his hip down on hers and trusted upward.

"Ohhh, Se-Sebastian p-ple-ahh-please!" Maleah moaned as he switched to her other breast.

"Please what?" Sebastian asked knowing very well what she wanted.

"Just ahh take m-me already dammit!" Maleah pleaded, thinking she couldn't hold on any longer.

"Patience love, patience." Was all Sebastian said as he stopped everything and sat up once again, removing her legs from around him and sat between her legs. The next thing Maleah knew, her soaking panties had been torn off and she felt exposed to the cool air in the room, but that cool air was soon gone and replaced by the Sebastian's slick, wet tongue.

"Oh Sebastian!" Maleah called out Sebastian's name much to his liking. He licked her wet entrance, sucking up her sweet juices.

"You taste wonderful my Lady." Sebastian said as she continued to suck.

Maleah took her hands and pressed Sebastian's head further down to feel his tongue go deeper within her. The feeling was making her see stars at this point and she felt like she would burst any moment. Sebastian took his right index finger and gently rubbed at her clit, and then started to pick up speed. This caused Maleah to nearly scream out in ecstasy as she felt herself about to cum.

"Se-ahh~. Sebastian ah ah. I can't, can't hold on anymore. I'm going ohh~" But before Maleah could have sweet release, Sebastian smirked and stopped his ministration.

Maleah couldn't believe it. She was now more frustrated than ever and her wine red eyes looked like they belonged to a murderer. She probably would have killed him for denying her release if it weren't for the fact that she loved him.

"Oh come on!" Maleah moaned in frustration.

"Beg." Maleah looked at Sebastian with the most hateful glare she could muster.

"Fucking bastard!" Maleah cursed and attempted to kick but when Sebastian rubbed his thumb against her clit, she stopped and gasped.

"Now beg for me." Sebastian said licking his lips.

"Please." Maleah begged.

"Please what?" Sebastian wasn't about to make this easy.

"I want you." Maleah tried to fine the right answer to make him fuck her senseless.

"Want me to what?" Sebastian bent down by her ear and blew hot breath there causing her to shiver.

"Fuck me senseless! Take me! Make me yours, just please don't make me wait any more!" Maleah cried out as she pulled the demon butler close to her in a tight embrace.

"As you wish, my love." Sebastian made quick work to remove the remaining piece of clothing on himself which were his pants. Throwing those too off to the side, Sebastian placed his hard member to Maleah's entrance and she marveled at the size. Just by looking at it she knew this would hurt.

Sebastian, noticing her worried gaze, smiled down to her and tried to ease her worry.

"Do not worry my dear; I shall be as gentle as I can. It will hurt for a moment but then I promise you it will be pleasurable. If you wish to stop please tell me so." All Maleah did was nod at him and softly smile. Sebastian leaned down and kissed her passionately to distract her from his sudden entry.

In one swift thrust, Sebastian was buried deep inside her to the fullest. Maleah could only let out a yell of pain as her barrier had been broken so suddenly. Tears started to form in her eyes but she tried to hold them back, only to have a few slip down her pale cheeks.

"Are you alright my love? Do you wish to stop?" Sebastian asked in a loving voice as he kissed her tears away and looked at her with concerned eyes.

"N-no, I'll be fine. Just…just give me a-a moment." Maleah took a few deep breaths and calmed herself for a minute while Sebastian gave her face gentle kisses as he patiently waited for her to become accustomed to his size.

Finding herself under control now, the pain was soon replaced with pleasure as Maleah pushed her hips upwards and grind into Sebastian. This sudden action caused the butler, who was caught off guard, to moan out in a cry of pleasure.

"I take it we can continue then?" Sebastian grinds down at her.

With that, he first started with an even and slow pace, at the same time they were locked in a passionate kiss, tongue and all. Soon enough Sebastian's thrusts were starting to become a bit quicker and deeper.

"Oh yesssss~! Sebastian don't stop!" Maleah cried out in pure ecstasy.

"My what a tight fit you are." Sebastian panted out. "We ah will just have ah ah to fix that." Sebastian continued to thrust into her warm entrance and starting to make the mattress shift a little.

Wanting to gain better access, Sebastian got on his knees slightly and pulled Maleah's legs over each of his shoulders. At this point Sebastian started to pound into her and all that was heard in the room was the sound of skin hitting skin and the sounds of moans and panting form both of them.

"Oh oh faster! Faster!" Maleah grabbed at the head board for some support as she felt Sebastian hit that special spot.

"Yes! Deeper Sebastian! That's the spot!" Maleah's eyes closed as she tried to keep from reaching her climax too soon. She wanted to make this last a bit longer.

Sebastian complied with her wishes and held her hips for support. At this point Sebastian was thrusting into Maleah with a speed no human could match and Maleah was enjoying every second of it. This continued on for a good few minute before Maleah felt she couldn't hold back on wanting to have her release. Opening her eyes, she looked up at Sebastian to see his eyes closed, panting and letting out small pleasurable moans, seeming to be enjoying this just as much as she was.

"Ahh ah ohh Se-Sebastian ah ahhh I-I can't." Once again Sebastian hit that sweet spot dead on not allowing her to finish speaking.

"Can't w-what my l-love?" Sebastian asked trying to reach an end soon but wanting Maleah to be satisfied as well.

"Can't h-hold o-ohhh on any longer." Maleah let out a high pitched yelp.

"Just a while longer." Sebastian groaned out as he shifted his position a little.

Both were very close to the edge and to make this go faster, Sebastian leaned down, keeping his pace thrusting faster if possible, licked a spot on Maleah's neck and bit down causing Maleah's eyes to widen in shock and her mouth to open in a silent yell. A sharp electric feeling shot up her spine and spread throughout her body causing her to see white. Cum started to flow from her entrance and down her thighs as she held onto Sebastian and rode out her climax. Sebastian continued to pound relentlessly into her, heavily panting and sucking on her neck, when finally, with a final thrust; he shot his hot, thick seed deep inside her.

"SEBASTIAN!" Maleah cried out at the feeling of her insides filling up and overflowing with Sebastian's hot cum.

She couldn't help but continue to grind her hips against his as he started to slow his pace of the in and out motion. Sebastian couldn't stay up any longer so he lay gently on Maleah and rested his head on her shoulder, still deep inside of her. Maleah had removed her legs from Sebastian's shoulders and lazily draped them around his hips while her hands gently ran through his slightly damp hair. Both were trying to regain their breathing and calm their racing hearts. Maleah was positive she wouldn't be leaving the bed tomorrow for she knew she would be feeling this full on later. Catching somewhat of a decent breath to manage talking, Sebastian spoke but didn't lift his head.

"So tell me, was it anything like you expected it to be?" Sebastian asked in a playful tone but it was somewhat of a whisper.

"It was what I expected and then some." Maleah lightly joked as she gently stroked his back.

"For you and only you, I am simply one _hell _of a lover." Sebastian finally lifted his head to rest his forehead against hers.

"Oh really now? Never have I had a man talk to me that way. You have just convinced me to stay forever." Maleah touched her nose against his.

"I'm very glad to hear it." Sebastian closed the distance between them and kissed Maleah with as much love as a demon could offer. The sweet kiss lasted for a good minute before Maleah broke for air and smiled like the devil himself.

With one strong push, Sebastian was now laying down on the bed with Maleah straddling his waist with him still deep inside her. Daring to shift her hips down onto his again, Maleah felt Sebastian become hard once more and her devilish smile never faltered.

"You're not tired at all?" Sebastian looked up at her with amazement. He wasn't tired himself; hell he could go on for another few hours, but to have _human_ show no sign of exhaustion after what he had done to her was impressive beyond anything he had seen in a human with the exception of his young master.

"Hell no. You best be ready for round two because it's my turn." Maleah said in a deep seductive voice as she leaned down to Sebastian's chest and kissed the soft pale skin.

Yes, Maleah was 100% sure her ass would be staying in bed tomorrow and she would be looking forward to her new demon lover to be waiting on her hand and foot.

* * *

><p>HOLY MOTHER OF PASTA! I. Am. Done! XD<p>

Okay tell me what you guys think. It's my first ever lemon so try not to be too hard but be honest too because I wanna know if I'm good with writing those. I plan to write more in the future but only if you guys say I did well.

KOIKETSUDAYOU! HOPE YOU'RE SO FUCKING HAPPY RIGHT NOW! IT IS 5:18AM 7-28-2011 AND I STAYED UP TO FINISH THIS FOR YOU! YOU OWN ME NOW! XD hope joo love this.

Review! Or Sebby will rape you….just kidding. XP


End file.
